1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an accessory strap fixing structure and a portable electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, MP3s, digital cameras and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology products almost anytime and anywhere.
The conventional portable electronic device usually has an accessory strap fixing structure disposed thereon to assemble the accessory strap. However, the dimension of the existing accessory strap fixing structure makes it difficult for the accessory strap to be assembled thereon.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.